<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A TIE Silencer Only Seats One by Kylokitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841358">A TIE Silencer Only Seats One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylokitty/pseuds/Kylokitty'>Kylokitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Year of Kylux 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Hux’s fuck-you middle finger, M/M, Masturbation, Messy, Smut, TIE Fighter (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylokitty/pseuds/Kylokitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux masturbates in Kylo’s TIE Silencer (TLJ Era)</p>
<p>“Sitting in the pilot’s chair, he eyed his surroundings for a moment, and then, closing his eyes, he pressed back into the leather seat, begging to feel a semblance of remaining heat from Kylo’s body.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Year of Kylux 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2283116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Year of Kylux</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A TIE Silencer Only Seats One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remarkable work,” Hux eyed up and down the sleek, angular, lines of the freshly detailed TIE silencer, gloved hands in their usual position, clasped behind his back. “Kylo Ren will be most pleased,” pink lips barely holding back his smile.</p>
<p>The repair trooper nodded, accepting his master’s praise, and swiftly turned around, off for his next set of orders. Once assured that he was alone, Hux walked up the small staircase leading to the cockpit of the TIE’s doors, pausing for a deep breath. As he entered, the air in the commanding chamber felt dark and powerful, much like the aura of the TIE’s owner. Sitting in the pilot’s chair, he eyed his surroundings for a moment, and then, closing his eyes, he pressed back into the leather seat, begging to feel a semblance of remaining heat from Kylo’s body.</p>
<p>The thoughts he’d been having of Ren as of late were pushing his mind into dangerous territory, seeping into his subconscious. He thought about the recurring dreams that he’s had every night for the past week, where he’s awoken whispering Ren’s name to himself in bed, rolling around on his own leaking cock, uncontrollably contained by his body.</p>
<p>His hand explored the undeniable bulge filling his trousers, as he pictured Ren... his soft lips, that he wanted to bite and sting with unbearable pleasure. His black eyeliner, framing his almond-shaped eyes, that he wanted to see smeared across Ren’s face, bleak and smudged from his sweat... sweat that Ren’s body made as he was making love to him.</p>
<p>Feeling uncomfortable by the tight confines of his trousers, Hux soon got his belt and zipper open, tilting his pelvis forward, pulling out his already half-hard cock. Steadying himself with his gloved hand, he thought about Kylo on an important mission in his TIE, issuing commanding orders, deep and authoritatively… the same way that he wanted to be ordered by Kylo. He thought about the way that Kylo’s gloved finger would caress the firing trigger aiming for its next kill and if it would be the same way Kylo would caress the head of his cock, firm and assertively, aiming for the target of utmost satisfaction. <em> Stars,</em> he was already buzzing with an untamed sexual desire.</p>
<p>Turning his gaze to the empty shell where his video-Holocron message would appear when he would establish contact with Ren’s ship, a gasp fell from his lips, as he thought about whether Ren would get excited when he appeared on the Holocron. While he could certainly delegate the task to a lower-ranking officer, he never passed the opportunity to personally update Ren. His handsome image, with eyelashes fluttering and flush lips pursing, would seemingly make himself irresistible across the dim flicker. He imagined Kylo getting hard seeing him across the display of his ship’s window, body toiling with temptation, as Hux delivered the urgent personal message.</p>
<p>Biting into his gloved fingertip, Hux deftly drew his glove, swiftly catching the underside of his swelling flesh, cradling the tangible desire of lust in his eager and outstretched palm. Pulsing back and forth in quick motions, he gritted his teeth as he slid his hand up and down the length of himself. He groaned as he nudged his foreskin back against its swollen, leaking head, using his own body’s liquid to coat his shaft, which was now moving frictionless back and forth through his hand.</p>
<p>Hux thought about what Ren would do if he was there… if he would grab his nipples, pinching and rolling the perky pleasure points in his fingertips. Maybe Ren would take his large, hulking hand and curl his thick fingers around Hux’s cock, feeling the pulse of his beating heart through his shaft. Hux would swell more than he ever had, making Ren's grip tighter, his yearning flesh spilling through the space between Ren's fingers. Ren would ease his grip to stroke Hux's shaft, thumbing along the pulsing veins, making soft little grunting noises as his own cock hardened, rising fully to his belly, leaking steadily against the soft underside. Caressing his thumb around Hux's swollen tip, he'd leak into Ren's eager hand, and OH how he'd clench his fist, holding Hux's spread tightly.</p>
<p><em> Kriff</em>, the sheer thought urged an audible moan to escape Hux’s lips, and when he heard his echo in the chamber of the cockpit, he closed his lips tightly, stifling their sound. It was surprisingly easy for Hux to return to his fantasy, visualizing how Ren would finally admit his own mutual yearning desires, and how he would thrust his massive stature upon him, warm skin pressing insistently on Hux's body. Hux would weep with pleasure at Ren's unyielding weight on his chest, causing his breaths to become shallow and quicken. Faltered with lust, he’d dig his fingernails into Ren's back, leaving soft red trails as he drew his body in even closer.</p>
<p>He threw his head back in the TIE seat, imagining that it was Kylo throwing his head back with the force, while expertly navigating suffocating his peaking orgasm. Even though he could undoubtedly release himself, he chose not to, as the euphoric waves coursing through his body, were not something that he was willing to part with -- <em> just yet</em>. His body shuddered, returning to envision Ren's breaths quickening as he slipped a finger inside of Hux, realizing how Hux would have been stretched and ready for him… how he would always be ready for him…</p>
<p>Hux needed <em>more</em> he needed to feel Ren and he quickly removed his other glove, sliding his thickest finger in his mouth, <em>his fuck-you middle finger, </em>pretending it was Ren's cock, even though he knew Kylo’s real cock would be so much thicker and larger. Hux knew his slender finger was no match, but yet suckled it graciously and ravenously just like he would for Kylo. It was as close as Hux could get in the present moment, as he desperately continued to thrust. Hux didn't even care if anyone were to see him right now, walk in on him right now, and he closed his eyes as one hand finger banged his mouth and the other grabbed tightly around his cock pumping along the length until --</p>
<p>A loud wail escaped Hux's lips, unable to hold himself back any longer. Hips buckling, he furiously released his lust in his hand, huffing every remaining breath from his lips and sticky fluid from his pulsing cock. For a moment, he saw the perfect blurred vision of Ren’s face, expression pleased and yearning for Hux's desire.</p>
<p>After a few moments passed, he came to, and cursed out loud, looking down at his dripping spread across his uniform and all over Ren’s leather seat. While he didn't intend to leave a mess, he admitted that the reek of sweat and sex, was exactly the way that Ren smelled to him, and he leaned his head back in the seat again, exhaling shakily as he soaked up every last bit of the present moment’s lust.</p>
<p><em> Stars</em>, he was feeling nasty, as he was pretty sure that he would never be able to get the cum washed adequately out of his uniform. He stumbled to tidy himself as best he could, tucking his softening cock back into his clothes, and left a little bit of his spread on the seat for Ren to sit in the next time he flew his TIE. Hux made sure to get a good last glance at the dark knight’s transport before leaving to take a well-earned sanisteam.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like what you read, say hello to me on Twitter! @KyloKitty1</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>